writers block af
by victortor
Summary: Nothing. Or, a small companion piece of the AU where Noct and Luna are the same person.


**if you haven't read ffucc before this, u can try and fail to understand what the heck is going on lmao**

 **if u have read the stuff before this, then read it and still not understand lmao**

* * *

When Luna opened her eyes, she wasn't alone.

"Hey," Gladio smiled at her easily. "Don't fall asleep on me."

Luna blinked rapidly.

Gladio frowned. "You ok? You're looking a bit startled."

"Oh," She said in a very small voice. "I… I just had an odd thought, that's all. It's nothing."

"Tell me about it later," Gladio suggested. "After the movie."

The movie was terrible.

* * *

"That was horrendous," Luna commented as they walked out of the theater, Gladio gently clasping her hand. "Why would you ever choose that anyway? You know I don't like horror movies."

Gladio hummed. "I thought the main character was hot."

"The girl?" Luna raised her brow, unimpressed. "You do realize who you are talking to, yes?" And then she thought about it. The woman in the movie had been rather unimpressive in her opinion, but…

She had blonde hair. Blue eyes. Slim.

Luna gave an undignified snort. "Are telling me that you chose _The Infernian Sleeps Under My Bed III_ just because the main character looks like— well, me?"

"What can I say? I have good taste in women." Gladio said casually, but there was no teasing lilt in his voice, and Luna may or may not have turned a bit red. "And it was my turn to pick anyway."

* * *

They went to the ice cream stand that had recently opened in downtown Insomnia, selling 'genuine Altissian gelato.'

Luna ended up ordering pistachio, and Gladio picked coffee.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Gladio asked her, taking a generous bite out of her scoop. "Before the movie."

Luna cocked her head slightly. "I don't know," She responded honestly. "I thought I did, but the more I had thought about it, it made less and less sense."

* * *

Sense.

It hadn't made sense.

* * *

"Hey, Luna," Iris grinned at her once they entered the Amicitia residence. "Are you busy tomorrow? Wanna go shopping with me? There's a whole bunch of stores having clearance sales."

"Sure, why not?" Luna replied easily.

* * *

"Luna," Ignis greeted her once she got back to her apartment. "What would you like for dinner? We could have steak, or perhaps something lighter?"

"Pasta would be nice," Luna said. "Gladio's coming over too."

* * *

"Luna!" Prompto grinned, waving wildly. "Have you seen the newest update for King's Knight? I can't believe it— they finally added those stat boosts everyone's been asking for!"

"Really? I haven't checked yet— let me see," Luna demands, pulling out her phone. "It's about time, I say."

* * *

How… odd.

* * *

They went to the ice cream stand that had recently opened in downtown Insomnia, selling 'genuine Altissian gelato.'

Luna ended up ordering pistachio, and Gladio picked coffee.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Gladio asked her, taking a generous bite out of her scoop. "Before the movie."

Luna cocked her head slightly. "I don't know," She responded honestly. "I thought I did, but the more I had thought about it, it made less and less sense. I was me, but I wasn't. You were you, I was me, and everything was the same. But it wasn't. It was almost— almost like a dream."

* * *

Or maybe it was the other way around.

* * *

Gladio was fire. He made Luna laugh and smile and sometimes late at night when he stayed over, they wouldn't sleep. Instead, they talked and talked for hours into the night, snuggled up in blankets and each other until one of them nodded off. He burned when he spoke. His voice smothered. Every word was a flame of intent.

Gladio was fire.

But it had been changing, recently. Luna didn't know why. He still made her laugh. He still made her happy. He stayed over on day, and they didn't sleep and talked and talked for hours and hours and hours until—

* * *

Or maybe, her mind taunted her, it was the other way around.

* * *

They went to the ice cream stand that had recently opened in downtown Insomnia, selling 'genuine Altissian gelato.'

Luna ended up ordering pistachio, and Gladio picked coffee.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Gladio asked her, taking a generous bite out of her scoop. "Before the movie."

Luna cocked her head slightly. "I don't know," She responded honestly. "I thought I did, but the more I had thought about it, it made less and less sense. I was me, but I wasn't. You were you, I was me, and everything was the same. But it wasn't. It was almost— almost like a dream. It made me think that something was wrong. Something just felt… wrong."

She had lunch with her father one day. The feeling grew.

* * *

Gladio stayed over on day, and they didn't sleep and talked and talked for hours and hours and hours until Luna, her voice slightly hoarse from laughing and talking, coughed slightly.

She coughed again.

There was a familiar stinging pain behind her eyes, and Luna gasped slightly. The feeling was back. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Luna? Luna," Gladio called in alarm.

Luna hiccupped. Covered her eyes in the dark.

"I keep thinking that it must have been a dream," She said, and her voice was shaky. "That I must have just been fooling myself."

She wished she was.

"All I ever wanted was this," Luna said, and her hands felt the wetness on her face. "I hate you, Gladio. Why would you ever do this to me?"

I thought it was dream, she had said. But it was the other way around.

"I was never here, was I?" Luna asks, and when she drops her arms to Gladio, he's not there. There was never anyone here.

Where even is here, anyway?

She's not even here, either.

It was just a dream, and none of it was real. But the more she thinks of it, the more sense it makes. She was still her. Gladio was still Gladio. They were all the same, just different.

"It could have been real," Luna breathes, and then gasps again. "Why isn't it real?"

It was just a dream. An impossible, terrible, horrendous horror film of a dream. And the main character is her. It's always been her.

(It's not anymore. She's not the main character anymore. She doesn't even exist anymore.)

She curls up into a ball. By some involuntary force, she closes her eyes.

* * *

And when Luna opened her eyes, she wasn't alone.

* * *

 **having lowkey writer's block on ch14 of ffucc so i wrote this**  
 **it takes place after ch 13 before noct wakes up i guess hes dreaming so that would make sense right**

 **idk guys im just still bitter about luna i guess i wrote this in half an hour take pity on me also gladio/luna is like the weirdest ship im still cackling about being the first person to write it hahahaaaa**


End file.
